Cold Sun
by FayeLauren
Summary: What happens after the Volturi leave? How will Jacobs and Renesmees relationship work out? Are you fully prepared? Expect the unexpected... Rated M just in case ;
1. Only The Begining

Renesmee's POV

Only The Beginning.

It was about 4 years after the meeting with the volturi that I was finally able to meet Nahuel and his two sisters, Ayesha and Sorcha the only other Half Human, Half Vampire Species in the world. I looked carefully at each of them, they all looked very simular but also very different at the same time, but i suppose this was because they all had the same father but different mothers. Each of them killed their mothers at birth, bit their way out of her, the way a human bites through soft meat. Whilst me and Jacob were busy listening to Sorcha answer one of my many questions i could faintly hear my parents talking by the piano about me, but of course as soon as dad heard through my thoughts that i was listening he changing the subject.

" Bella, do you know which way the moon phases?" Questioned dad.

Mum looked surprised at the turn of which their convosation had taken but soon caught on " Ummm... left to right?"

"Ahh.. No it actually phases right to left although most people just assume left to right."

Jacob nudged me seeing that I wasn't paying attention to Sorcha

" Is there anything else that you would like to know Nessie? " Jacob asked me.

" No I'm done now thank you " I said only bothering to speak aloud as Sorcha was sitting two seats down from mine.

" I've got a question if you don't mind me asking " Spoke my mum " How long was it before you stopped growing? Nahuel said for him that it was about 6 years after birth but i wondered if for females if this was any different? "

" Well for me it was just over 5 years, but I suppose that it because even human women stop growing when men carry on for just a while longer, but for my sister it was 6 years also so I think that it just depends on the person. " Repiled Ayesha.

I then placed my hand on to Jake's cheek to show him that I was now ready to go to bed " Alright, come on then " Said Jake whilst swinging me over his shoulder with no effort at all " Edward, you want me to take her back to your place? "

" No, it's fine we better be getting back soon anyway " My dad replied taking hold of mum's hand. I climbed onto daddy's back and held on very tight - he runs very fast - I said goodbye to Jacob and then we left running through the forests so fast that even to my half vampire eyes it was still a blur of green. Around 5 miniutes later I was already dressed into my pyjamas and tucked into bed " Goodnight mum, goodnight dad "

" Goodnight, darling " My parents said together and left the room silently.

In a 2 days we were supposed to be moving to Vancouver, Canada of course my best friend was coming with us, he comes everywhere with me whether its shopping or moving house. Tommorow I was to pack up all of my belongings, I really don't know how even just all of my suitcases are going to fit into the car as I am proberly going to use at least 5 and of course I am sure Alice will use more than me with all of her countless clothes.

The next day went so quickly as I was so busy after my breakfast of pancakes with strawberries Jacob came round to help me pack. Aunty Alice made me try on every peice of clothing that i owned - whilst Jake was out of the room of course - so I wouldn't take anything that was too small with me to Vancouver. Once I had packed up my clothes I then put all of my jewerey into their boxes, again throwing out any items which I did not want. At around 5 o'clock I had finally finished packing everything apart from what I would need tonight and tommorow like my pyjamas, clothes for tommorow and my toothbrush. Mum, Dad, Jacob and I went to see grandpa Charlie. Charlie still was very nervous when he was around Jacob, Mum told me this is because Jake once phased in front of him when I was only a few days old. Grandpa commented on how much I had grown from the last time I saw him, I now looked about 15 years old, when really I was only 6 . Not long after we arrived at grandpa Charlies we had to go, Jake wanted to say a finally goodbye to all his wolf buddies down at La Push.

" I'll see you tommorow Nessie, bright and early! " Jacob said with great enthusiasm

" Ok, bye Jake see you " I replied happily I then gave him a finally hug goodbye and went back to mum and dad.

Mum, Dad and I raced back home and like always Dad won, it was going to be weird leaving Forks, the place where I grew up. Tonight mum insisted that I go to bed early so I won't be tired in the morning. Lucky, I was tired anyway from getting up early that morning so I argeed with little fuss. When I had finished brushing my teeth I went into my bedroom and got my pyjamas on quickly and read my only book which I had left out of my suitcase for 15 minuites before falling into a deep sleep.

" Wake up sleeping beauty " said the voice which I would recognise anywhere.

I opened my eyes and their smiling down at me was my best friend, Jacob Black.

I sat up fast - too fast, giving my self head rush - and jumped out of my bed and ran down the stairs.

" We're going to Vancouver! " I shouted at the top of my voice

" Yes Nessie, now calm down a bit please " My mum laughed

Jake walked down the stairs looking at me with one eyebrow raised " Excited are we? " He said smiling at me now.

" A little " I confessed

" Right Renesmee, can you have breakfast and then go and get dressed please? Alice wants to leave as soon as you are ready. " Dad said as he was rushing around making my breakfast for me. Once it was ready I ate it quickly and then ran back up the stairs to go and get dressed. Today I was going to wear my red knee length dress with my white sandles, I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and packed the rest of my things.

" I'm ready " I called down the stairs

" Then lets go " Alice called back excitiedly

I put my last suit case into the jeep and got in the back with Jacob sitting next to me. Uncle Emmett was driving and Aunty Rose was sitting in the front passenger seat while Alice drove her Yellow Porsche with Jasper and Dad, Mum, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlise drove dad's Volvo.

" Are you going to miss forks Nessie? " Jacob asked while I was staring out of the window

" Yeah, of course I am but I'm also looking foward to Vancouver." I replied

" Vancouver here we come! " Shouted Uncle Emmett


	2. New House

**AN - Thanks so much to all of the people that read this and a special Thankyou to luv2beloved for my first EVER review x**

Renesmee's POV

The New House

One hour later we arrived the house was big and white, I loved it instantly. I was the first one out of the car, followed by Jake, I took his hand and pulled him towards the front door and gently opened the door wide. The lounge was huge. The kitchin was huge. The dining room - which only Jake and I would be using - was huge. All of the rooms in this house were huge. After having a look at all of the rooms downstairs Jake and I went upstairs to choose our rooms, I choose the smallest as the other 5 rooms were just too big for me and Jake choose the next smallest as it was the one opposite my room. Our rooms both had a light cream carpets but mine had a bay window with a small red sofa underneath that could seat 2 people. Alice being Alice took me and Jake shopping to get furniture for our new bedrooms as soon as she got to the new house.

The shopping centre was not far away from our house only a 20 minuite drive but driving at Aunty Alice's speed we got there in 7 minuites. First Aunty Alice let me and Jake choose a bedframe, I choose a black flower wired double frame I also got some new red - to match the little sofa - bedsheets. Jake choose a plain pine wood bedframe, double like mine and cream bedsheets. Aunty Alice insisted on buy me other things too but i refused and just let her buy one new outfit, I let Aunty Alice me choose a pair of black heels and a short dark blue dress which pulls in at the waist. She also got Jake a dog tag necklace which wasn't meant to be a joke she honestly thought it suited him. We got back home at 9:30pm just in time for our dinner, she obviously saw the furture and planned this.

When I had finished I went into my room and turned on my computer to check my e-mail, my inbox was empty so I turned the computer back off again.

I heard Uncle Emmett's booming laugh and went down stairs to see what was so funny.

" You got jake a dog tag! "

" Yes, it suits him well, whats wrong with that? Renesmee tell Emmett how good it looks on him. "

" Yeah, she's right it does suit him." I told Uncle Emmett.

Jake walked into the room slowly and Uncle Emmett's booming laugh started again, Jake came and stood next to me, looked at the floor and didn't say a word, which was very rare for my best friend in the whole wide world.

" Don't be horrible Uncle Emmett. " I said whilst giving Jake the biggest hug I could manage. He looked down at me and smiled.

" Isn't it your bedtime time renesmee? " Uncle Emmett piped up. I sighed loudly.

" Yeah, I suppose so, Goodnight everyone. " I gave everybody a kiss and a hug then went upstairs to my bedroom and got changed ready to go to sleep.

I feel asleep instantly so tired after the long day. I had a dream well more like a nightmare that the volturi were coming to get me and my family, of course they weren't but my dream made it all seem so real that when I woke up I was sweating and crying with fear.

Someone came running up the stairs, it was my mum.

" Hunny, whats wrong? " She asking hugging me tightly.

" I just had a bad dream thats all. " I told her still crying.

" Shh, it's ok, it wasn't real, you're safe now. Try to go back to sleep it's still 4 o'clock in the morning." She said trying to comfort me. I agreed and went to sleep with no more bad dreams.

" Morning everyone! " I said loudly as I walked down the stairs

" More like afternoon. " Laughed Uncle Jasper.

" Nessie, your mum has something to tell you! " Aunty Rose told me looking excited. Every one just looked at me then and smiled... at least it looked like it was going to be a good surprise I thought to myself.

" It is a good surprise. " Said daddy answering my thoughts

" Anyway, I do have a surprise for you Renesmee you will be starting school in two days! " She stayed quite for a moment studing my face to see my first reaction, I was speechless! How could anybody be so happy?

All I could do was run up to my mum and dad and hug them " Glad you like it. " My mum chuckled. I loved my mum so much but she has always been more to me than that she was my best friend to, after Jake though of course.

**AN - Thanks for reading PLEASE review ;)**


	3. Jacob's Surprise

**AN - Thanks so much for all of the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm trying to make these chapters longer and that isn't one of my strong points, so sorry if I fail.**

Jacob's Surprise

Renesmee's POV

Wow, in my short life I never thought that either of my parents would agree with me going to school when I am really only 6 years old - but with the looks of a 16 year old - I meen they don't even let me go out of the house by my self, not that I really would want to - I hate being alone for any amount of time - but you get my point right?

" So Nessie, you're going to school, you excitied? " Asked Jacob me as we walked down First Beach hand in hand - from the outside it would proberly look like we were dating but we weren't and to be honest I really didn't care what anybody else thought about me except from my best friend, Jacob Black.

" Yeah, of course I'm excitied, but I am going to miss you while I'm at school."

" Yes Nessie I know and I'm going to miss you too. You are going to love it though you'll meet new people and make some new friends. " He said smiling down at me.

" Yeah, I'm sure I will but enough about me for today. What are we going to do? " I asked very excitied

" Well I was thinking first we could go cliff diving, and then I've got a surprise for you after. Does that sound good to you? "

" Sounds very good to me! "

Me and Jake ran back to his house where we both got changed into our swimming clothes and then Jake drove us up to the top of the cliff. I got out before the car had even stopped moving and looked straight up at the cloudless blue sky - these was rarely a day like this around here - it was perfect. Jacob got out of his car then and started walking right to the edge of the cliff stared up at the sky for a moment and looked back at me.

" Ready? " He asked

" Yeah sure lets go " I said

He removed his top - Wow, he looked good I had never noticed before! - before jumping into the cold water below, I waited until he was out of the way so I could be sure that I wasn't going to land on him, I then walked back 3 paces, ran and jumped into nothing. The feeling of falling is just like nothing else it is amazing, I felt this for about 3 long seconds before hitting the cold water beneath and swam back to land and started running back up to the top of the cliff. We jumped 3 more times and then Jacob decided that it was time for his surprise.

Jake took my hand and led me into the middle of the woods where I saw a blanket laid out on the ground. Jacob sat me down on the blanket and then went behind a large tree and came back with a picnic hamper.

" Wow Jake, you really did all this for me? " I asked stunned

" Yes, of course. There is no one else who I would even want to do this for, apart from you Nessie. " He replied making me blush slightly.

Jacob then started to unpack the hamper giving me a plate, knife and a fork and then placed each of the different items of food into the middle of the blanket so I could choose what I was going to eat. There was so much food I didn't see how we were both going to finish all of it, but then I remembered how much Jake could eat when he gets really hungry, and trust me it's alot and we had been cliff diving that day so he sure will be hungry.

After we had finished our huge picnic in the woods it was just starting to get dark, I looked at the time on my phone 9 o'clock definitely should start going home I've got my first day of school in the morning, so Jake ran with me all the way to my home in Vancouver. When we got back I went to my room to find my Aunty Alice putting clothes into my already full wardorbe.

" When did you get them? " I asked her

" Today, they are your brand new school clothes for tommorow! " She said practically jumping

" Aunty Alice, you shouldn't have "

" Of course I should have I love buying you new clothes I'll take any excuse " She chuckled.

" So what did you get me then? " I asked really excitied now

Aunty Alice got out all of the clothes which she brought me, a short dark blue skirt, 2 pairs of shorts, 3 plain tank tops all in different colours, 1 pair of black boots and 1 pair of red dolly shoes.

" Wow, I love them. Thank you so much Aunty Alice! "

We both went down stairs to find everyone sitting in the lounge.

" Hi darling " Said mum

" Hello " I responded

I looked at the clock above the fireplace it's 10 o'clock I should start to get ready for bed, I could see dad nodding his head out of the corner of my eye, I guess that was in response to my unspoken thoughts.

" Well, goodnight everyone " I announced quietly knowing that everyone would still hear me.

" Goodnight " Everyone said at the same time.

I walked back up the stairs which I had just come down, went into my room and got changed into my pyjamas. Once I was ready I turned off my light and climbed into my bed. That night I slept dreamlessly, as I was so worn out with all of the cliff diving and the running which Jake and I did today.

I woke up before my alarm went off at 6 o'clock because I was just so excitied to be going to school today for the first time ever. I had a shower, washed my hair and blow dried it before straightening my usually curly hair. I let Alice do choose my clothes and do my make up for me, for my clothes she choose my new dark blue skirt with a black tank top and black boots, and for my make up she just put on a little mascara and lip gloss - she said I didn't need to wear alot of make up as I was naturally very pretty already.

Jacob was waiting for me at the bottom of the stair when I walked down, his face lit up the moment he saw me, which made me blush a little.

" Wow, you look... just wow! " He grinned which just made me blush even harder than I already was.

" Thanks " I giggled

" Your breakfast is served " My dad declared, placing my breakfast onto the large dining table.

Mmmm... my favourite, cheese on toast.

" Right, Mum, Aunty Alice, Uncle Jasper and Myself are coming to school with you so you have to call us all by our first names ok? " Dad - I meen Edward - reminded me.

I nodded in agreement as I had a mouth full of toast.

" Nessie, you want me to pick you up from school? " Jacob asked me and once again I nodded.

" Ok, Ness when you are ready we are leaving. " Aunty Alice shouted to me

I finished my toast and said goodbye to Jacob. I squashed in the back with Alice and Jasper whilst Bella was sitting in the front passanger seat with Edward driving.

We left 15 miniutes before we were supposed to arrive at school even though it was supposed to be a 45 miniute drive there but at the speed Edward drives it will only take us 10 miniutes maximum.

" Can we please go now? " I begged Edward

The trees were just a blur even to my half vampire eyes with the speed we were going and soon I could see the school in the distance.

**AN - This is my longest chapter so far but will try to make them even longer sorry :)**

**AN #2 - Sorry about how long chapter 4 (four) is taking am still working on it any ideas of what could happen at her first day at her new school?**


	4. AN  Update

**19th August 2010**

**A/N - This is just an update for chapter four.**

** Ok to begin with I apologise for how long it has been since I last updated. My reasons for this are my internet has been down for over a week and when I got it back I had writers block URGH...**

**I am about half way through chapter four and will continue to write more as soon as I have posted this. I will make sure that I get it posted by 21st August.**

**Thanks for your patience,**

**Faye x**


	5. 4: School

**AN - So sorry that this took so long to post my internet has been down for ages now so sorry but anyway, Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and please keep reviewing, reviews make me write faster. And again I'm very sorry. And now you can also see all the outfits from the whole story on my new site go to my page for the link, there is also Edward's volvo on there in case you want to have a look.**

School

Renesmee's POV

The school looked extremely dull from the outside just plain grey bricks and I was sure that the inside would look the same as the outside. The small parking lot was nearly full when we got there,with only a few spaces left. Edward parked his volvo as far away from the other cars as possible and we all - Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and myself - climbed out, to find that everybody was staring at us, it was then when I noticed what everbody was wearing; Alice a little white dress with white and black flat shoes, Bella, skinny jeans with a white vest top pink cardigan and pink heels ( Alice must have choose this ) and Edward and Jasper just wore what they usually wore. Edward then led us to the main reception to collect our time tables. The reception was small with yellow walls which I guessed were supposed to be white, the floors where a light wood, pine maybe?

" Excuse me, can I help? " Asked the small lady from behind the oak desk

" We are the Cullens we came to collect our time tables please." Edward explained

" Of course here you go, have a nice day. "

The lady gave Edward five timetables and five maps one for each of us. Edward handed our time tables out. Oh great, french first lesson, I love french but Alice taught me it when I was 4, I already known everything that they teach. I walked slowly to my french classroom I waited at the front of the classroom for everyone to take their seats so I wouldnt sit in someone elses seat when the room looked like it was full I went and over to an empty seat next to a blonde hair girl.

" Is this seat taken? " I asked her politely

" No and I'm Lily Croft by the way. " She Smiled

" Renesmee Cullen "

" Thats a really pretty name, I've never heard of it before. "

" Yeah, my mum made it out of both my grandmothers names, Reneé and Esme. "

" Oh, wow. "

Just then the teacher walked in and everybody was silent. _Obviously a strict teacher_ I thought to myself.

He looked fairly old around sixty I would say, he was tall and thin with very little hair.

"Ok today I thought we should just take it easy and watch a film as it is Monday and I've got a hang over. " He spoke loud and quick.

" Thats Mr. Jackson by the way. " Sarah whispered in my ear

" No talking, Miss Croft! " Mr Jackson bellowed at her

" Sorry, Mr Jackson. "

" And who are you? " He asked looking at me

" I'm Renesmee Cullen. " I answered him

" I'm Mr Jackson and I suppose I'm your french teacher as you proberly already know. Right class eyes on the tv please. "

The film was in french it was called "_The Chours_" it was surprisingly good but we never got to see the end of it which was a shame.

" Renesmee, do you have any one to sit with at lunch? " Lily asked me as we were leaving the french classroom

" Yeah, I'm sitting with the rest of my family " I smilied

" Oh, ok just making sure you weren't alone. "

" Thanks Lily. " I said as she was walking away

Now I had P.E with Edward, I wasn't sure what way it was so I walked around searching for it at human pace hoping that I would be late.

" Hi, I'm Liam Chapmen. Are you lost? " Asked a blonde haired boy.

" Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, and I'm fine thank you, I know where I'm going. " I told him.

I carried on walking fowards towards what looked like to be changing rooms, I saw my dad waiting outside one of them already dressed into his P.E kit he raised an eyebrow at me as I walked into the female changing room. I got dressed in vampire speed as there were no humans around and went out the door which I had just walked in under 10 secounds ago.

" So who was that boy? " Edward asked

" Liam Chapmen...? I have no idea " I told him honestly

" Oh, well come on we have to hurry we're late. "

_Well, this wont be very fun _I thought towards Edward. I saw him smile and nod out of the corner of my eye. We walked together slowly making our way to the school gym I really wasn't looking foward to this, we went in and stood in a semi-circle around our gym teacher whilst he told us what we were going to be doing during his _'eventful' _lessons for the next term.

Today we were playing a class game of basketball, I had played basketball once with Uncle Emmett, but only once I hated it and refused to play it with him again, I never saw the point as it was just so easy when you were part vampire having perfect aim. Myself and Edward were put on opposite teams which I didn't realy mind. _You are going down _I thought towards him in my head - Trying to get as much fun out of the game as I could - all he did was raise his eyebrow and I knew what that meant. When we started to play I was surprised at how much the ball got passed to me, but I suppose through human eyes I would look like a good player scoring at least five baskets/goals throughout the whole lesson.

P.E went slow just as I had expected, luckly for me next we had lunch, I really hope that the last two lessons of today won't be as bad as the ones which I had experienced earlier on. Me and Edward lined up to get our lunch and to be honest it didn't look at all appertising.

" What took you so long? " Bella asked me and Edward as we took our seats.

" We just had P.E " Edward told her whilst rolling his eyes at me.

" Yeah " I agreed rolling my eyes back at him.

" So Nessie, how has your day been so far? " Beamed Alice

" Rubbish... I mean what do you expect me to say after French and then P.E... URGH. " I replied with my head in my hands.

" Aww, Ness I'm sure that the rest of your day won't be so bad. "

" I hope so Alice. "

Just then a familier looking boy came up to our table.

" Hey Renesmee, can I talk to you please? " The boy asked

_What was his name... L.. Liam!_

" Um... Yeah sure, it's Liam right? " I smiled

" Yes I'm Liam, and can we talk in private please? "

" Oh, yeah sure. "

Alice winked at me as I pick up my bags, got up and followed him out of the room. He lead me to an empty corridoor as we could talk without anybody listening to us, but he doesn't know Edward.

" So, I was thinking if maybe... you would like to go out with me? " Liam asked looking at the floor and then back at me

" Well, Liam... I don't really know, I've only just come to this school and to be honest I'm not really looking for a boyfriend at the moment, I'm really sorry. " I told him truthfully

" Ok, yeah sure. What you got next? "

" Drama and then Psychology. What about you? "

" Drama and then Trig. "

" Oh so I'll see you in drama then. "

" Yeah, see you. " He gave me a little wave and then walked off not looking happy.

_Some people... _I thought.

The rest of lunch went slowly, the bell finally rung. Me and Jasper went to drama, I was very pleased when I found out that Jasper was in my drama class as he could control my emotions so that I would really feel the emotion which I should be acting. Liam was in my drama class as well, him and his friend didn't stop talking to me throughout the whole lesson, which was kind of annoying as I didn't really like Liam very much, but I thought that his friend - Josh -seemed like a really nice person.

Drama lasted to long in my opinion. Psychology was interesting, all about how the human brain works. I made a friend during this lesson her name was, Natalie she was very pretty for a human, she had dark wavy brown hair, tanned skin, medium height and very skinny. Natalie and me didn't get to talk much as the teacher didn't stop but even with the little convosation we had I could tell that we were going to get on great.

I was the first one to get to Edwards volvo, proberly because my class was let out early for being good. On the way back Alice was talking to me about my first ever day of school, I told her that I thought it was ok, and hope that the rest of my week won't be as bad as the first two lessons I had today. Jacob was there when I got home, I took him up to my bedroom so we could talk without being interupted.

" How was school then, Nessie? " He asked grinning

" It was ok. Hows was your day? " I answered

" Not good... I missed you alot. "

" I missed you too Jake. Urm.. can I ask you something? "

" Yeah of course. "

" Well, at school today this boy asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend but... "

" You don't like him? "

" Yeah thats part of it. "

" Well, whats the other part? "

" I like his friend, Josh. "

" YOU WHAT? "

**AN - Like it? Hate it? Review it please.**

**Ok I got a new site the link is on my profile on the site it has pictures of outfits and cars which I used during this story just please go have a look. **

**Thanks, Love Ya x**


End file.
